Funkmaster Flex
DJ Funkmaster Flex is the DJ of the fight circuit in Def Jam Vendetta and is also a playable character. Biography DJ Funkmaster Flex has quickly become a one-man entertainment conglomerate. He is a multiple-gold recording artist, a top-rated DJ at the number one and two radio markets in the country (Hot 97 in New York City and Power 106 in Los Angeles), the hottest club DJ, an MTV VJ, an on-air personality, a film personality, the founder and CEO of his own record label (Franchise Records), the founder and CEO of Franchise Marketing, a manager to numerous DJs, a chart-topping record producer, and a player in the automobile industry. Funkmaster Flex has quite simply done it all and shows no signs of slowing down. This year, Funkmaster Flex is extremely busy with radio, film, a new albsum, and the car ventures. With five gold records to date, Flex is busy working on his highly anticipated sixth albsum: Funkmaster Flex 60 Minutes of Funk,Volume V: The Mix Tape. Flex is currently compiling the best of all his records with tracks from a number of hot artists, old and new. Flex is also creating yet another empire. He is acting as a car consultant to all the major players in both the music and sports industries. He has a celebrity car club with members like Russell Simmons, Moby, and Faith Evans. He is also preparing for his second celebrity car show, with cars from Busta Rhymes, Ca$h Money Millionaires, Nelly, Missy Elliot, and Puffy. After completing a year as the host/house DJ on MTV's Direct Effect, Flex decided to continue his relationship with MTV by appearing throughout the year as their "celebrity DJ" at special events. Flex is also the official US spokesperson behind video game publisher Codemasters' MTV Music Generator 2 for Sony's PlayStation 2. Players can create original soundtracks by utilizing countless pre-recorded beats and samples from eight different musical styles featuring rock, garage, trance, house, and R&B. Flex provides two songs players can manipulate. Born Aston Taylor, Jr. in The Bronx, New York, New York, the son of a part-time DJ, DJ Funkmaster Flex got his professional start at 19, carrying crates for DJ Chuck Chillout at KISS-FM. As legend has it, 1 fateful day, Chuck was late for work and the Program Director let Flex spin for five minutes, which turned into three hours. When Chuck moved to WBLS, Flex followed and became a full-fledged radio DJ in New York City. The following year, in 1992, Flex was offered his own late night mix show on Fridays on Hot 97, New York's number one station. Two hours turned into two nights, which turned into four; four nights turned into five. Flex now commands an unprecedented 31 hours, six nights a week in the top two markets in the country. By 1993, Flex was commanding attention at The Palladium, the city's hottest spot, where he was instrumental in breaking the Wu-Tang Clan, Naughty By Nature, 2Pac, SWV, and Mary J. Blige. A year later, his club fate would take him through to The Tunnel, where Flex had made a home for himself on Sunday for the past seven years. In addition to the 2000+ cutting-edge club kids, the club also draws the most influential crowd in New York City, including record producers, label heads, breaking artists, and superstars–all going to get to the pulse point of new music. In 1995, Flex recorded Funkmaster Flex The Mix Tape:Volume 1, which sold over 300,000 copies. Soon after, Flex followed with Funkmaster Flex The Mix Tape:Volume 2, which was certified Gold by the RIAA (Recording Industry Association of America), representing over 500,000 albums sold in the United States. On DJ Funkmaster Flex's The Mix Tape:Volume 3, The Final Chapter, Flex swore he had made his last mix tape ever, but he then paired with his longtime partner DJ Big Kap for their 1st collaborative major label studio album, DJ Funkmaster Flex & DJ Big Kap :The Tunnel, which has gone Gold. The album features new songs from Jay-Z, Snoop Dogg, Prodigy, Ruff Ryders, Dr. Dre and Eminem, Cash Money Millionaires, Mary J. Blige, Lil' Kim, Noreaga, and more. In 1996, DJ Funkmaster Flex started the Big Dawg Record Pool, a service which provides more than 120 DJs in the Tri-State area with the latest underground records to sample on their audiences and to report back on the reaction. DJ Funkmaster Flex resides in New York, but it's quite obvious he hardly has a moment to relax. Role In Def Jam Vendetta DJ Funkmaster Flex doesn't play a significant role in Def Jam Vendetta's Story Mode. However, he is the fight circuit's DJ and announcer. Role In Def Jam Icon DJ Funkmaster Flex does not make a physical appearance in Def Jam Icon, but his voice can be heard during the opening cutscene in Build A Label mode. Quotes *"That's right you tell people, funk flex roughed you up!" - Winning Outro *"Good work kid." *"Get in his face big dog! *"Yeah baby a little boost means big moves!" *"Look out, here he go!" *"He's a maniac out there!" *"Get ugly on him baby!" *"Yeah the crowd's lovin' it" *"Show em what you got!" *"Here he comes!" *"Couldn't pin him down could you?" *"The big move's coming!" *"You're paid to fight." *"You're getting stronger big dog!" *"He's crazy!" *"How's he gonna get out of this one?" *"You're paid to wrestle." *"And he breaks the pin." *"Come on kid, Let em know who runs this!" *"Uh oh, he might be out of here." *"Oh, your're a beast! *"Stick a fork in him this dude's done!" *"Good! I didn't wanna see him take anymore punishment" *"Here at The Junkyard, only official bloodline will be recognized. You got what it takes?" *"Welcome to Club Luda, home to the hottest women in the city." *"Da Bridge is for rough playas only and I haven't in been in much rougher locations thats for damn sure!" *"The Warehouse is one of New York oldest fight clubs, they was hosting fights when I was in diapers." *"Sanctuary only host a few fights each year and when it goes down the action is hot." *"Welcome to the Bounty Club people, tonight's action should be hardcore. So grab a drink and let's get busy!" *"If you want hardcore action with an asian edge, the Dragon House is your place." *"This place gives me the creeps, let's get this thing going so I can concentrate on the fight! - Talking about Dragon House *"Yo this place is foul. Ain't they ever heard of central heat in this joint?" - Talking about Dragon House *"Dude, I feel like I'm in the batcave or something! This place is spooky as hell!" - Talking about Dragon House *"This is the Def Jam Tournament, where the big rollers roll and the hottest prove themselves." *"This is Grimeyville people! Grab some grub, check out the view and watch the next matchup." *"Yeah fight lovers, the Face Club welcomes you to another night of someone else's pain for your entertainment." *"Keith Murray, WC, Capone, and Ghostface! Welcome to their world! Def Jam!" *"Tonight, the Dark Man X makes his return to the ." Gallery 485252-d_001.jpg 485253-d_002.jpg 485255-d_004.jpg 485257-d_006.jpg Trivia *DJ Funkmaster Flex's least favorite venue appears to be Dragon House. *Funkmaster Flex mentions "The Batcave" from DC's Batman in one of his quotes. *Because DJ Funkmaster Flex is the DJ/announcer and a fighter in Def Jam Vendetta, should any player fight with him in any venue, there'd literally be no other announcer speaking before, during or even after any fight Flex himself is in. Category:Fighters Category:Characters From Def Jam Vendetta Category:Characters From Def Jam Icon Category:Circuit Announcers Category:D-Mob's Crew Category:Hip-Hop Artists Category:Celebrities